


Patience

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Fictober [24]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cutesy, Fictober 2019, Gen, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21171587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Glanni isn't exactly known as the patient type, so when the two little girls ask him for help he's immediately confused.





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober day 24 Prompt: “Patience… is not something I’m known for.”

Glanni was sure that if you asked any single person in the town, he would be called the impatient one. Which he could mostly agree with. If he didn't see results from a heist or a job, he would drop it and move onto the next.  
  
What he couldn't understand is how anyone thought the Mustard Menace was more patient than the criminal. The tiny bundle of muscular energy would practically vibrate if he stood still too long. Always moving, always flipping, always running. It made Glanni tired just thinking about it.  
  
So when the little pink girl and the little red girl approached him holding hands, he immediately frowned. "What do you two want?"  
  
The two girls shared a look before the pink one let go of her friend's hand and stepped forward, "Can you teach us how to put on makeup?"  
  
The criminal frowned, "Can't you ask your mothers?"  
  
The two girls shook their heads, and that's when Glanni saw the faded yellow blemish on the red girl's face. The understanding dawning on him as to why they were asking him. "I can't say I'd be the best teacher."  
  
"We really want to learn! Please Mr. Glæpur? We just need a bit of your time and patience," the pink one flashed him with her big brown eyes, a soft tremble in her lip.  
  
Glanni swallowed, "Patience… is not something I’m known for."  
  
The two girls exchanged another look, "We think you'd have more patience than Íþróttaálfurinn."  
  
And Glanni couldn't really stop the smile that spread across his face. "Alright, I have to go get some supplies, we'll meet up in the town square in say, an hour, alright?"  
  
The two girls nodded before their hands laced together and they ran off, all smiles and laughter.  
  
Glanni slipped off to his safehouse to grab supplies. If he ended up leaving them with the girls, well he could easily use another five-fingered discount to swipe some more. Or even get the girls some in their colors.  
  
When he made it to the town square the two girls were sitting on the lip of the fountain, hands still clasped tight together. Glanni had to wonder if it was for comfort or if they just enjoyed the contact as some children do.  
  
"I hope I didn't keep you waiting," he approached the pair.  
  
"Not at all! What have you got there?" the pink one looked at the small bag in his hands.  
  
Glanni smiled before opening up the bag, "You guys are a little young for a full face, but these should help with any scrapes or bruises you get while playing with that silly jumping bean." He pulled out a few containers, "We have foundation, and setting powder. Also a cute little lip gloss I think would look marvelous on you two."  
  
The girls nodded at the older man before the red one spoke up, "Are you going to show us how to put it on ourselves?"  
  
The criminal shook his head, "You two are so close I think you'd find it more fun to apply it to each other. So how about I show you how to do it on her, then you can do it on me, and then she can do it on you?"  
  
The girls looked at each other, a silent conversation passing between them.  
  
"Alright, that sounds like a plan."  
  
And if Glanni spent a couple hours with the two girls laughing, applying and reapplying foundation and lip gloss, they would never tell. Just like he would never tell why they asked him in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally trying to not straight up murder Glanni. It's time for a celebration!
> 
> Come say HELLO on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
